fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Taupe Trakhios
Taupe Trakhios is a Variant of Trakhios which is a male during mating season. |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Dinoman0310}} Physiology Taupe Trakhios look exactly like their regular counterparts in terms of body structure, but are distinguished by their difference in color. Like their name suggests, the body of a Taupe Trakhios has become a taupe brown in terms of color with its horns being a smoky topaz brown. The patterns on its frill have turned into an Indian red and the needle-like spines on its tail have become a carmine red in color. Its beak is now russet brown and its wings are now onyx black in terms of coloring. Finally, its eyes have become pumpkin orange in color. Behavior Unlike their regular counterparts, Taupe Trakhios are always aggressive even when not provoked. This heightened aggression is caused due to the male producing larger amounts of testosterone during mating season. This state can be compared to the condition called must with elephants. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Taupe Trakhios are herbivorous just like their standard counterparts and are easily as high in the food chain as them, if not higher due to their heightened aggression and stronger abilities, allowing them to more easily deter would-be predators. Behavior towards Other Monsters Unlike regular Trakhios, Taupe Trakhios will immediately attack other monsters around it even when unprovoked due to heightened levels of aggression. This means it'll attack both small and large monsters alike without much warning and will only run away from powerful monsters once it has taken enough damage or Elder Dragons when they enter the area most of the time. Tracks Taupe Trakhios can leave behind a variety of tracks for hunters to utilize in tracking it down. These tracks include "Large Prints", which can be found on the ground, "Large Claw Marks", which can be found on the ground or on walls, "Dark Brown Shells", which can be found on the ground, "Deadly Poison-Tipped Needles", which can be found on the ground or on walls, and "Poisonous Gas", which can be found floating around. Specific Locale Interactions Like regular Trakhios and thus like Diablos and Black Diablos, Taupe Trakhios is capable of utilizing the sand wall in the Wildspire Waste, but will move much faster and with more force when bursting out of it. Special Behaviors Taupe Trakhios doesn't have any special behaviors. Cutscene Taupe Trakhios doesn't have any cutscenes of its own. Abilities Due to being a Variant of Trakhios, Taupe Trakhios has many of the abilities that the regular has. However, the poison within its needles has become more potent and can easily down even powerful monsters if they're not careful. They're thought to even produce so much poison that they're capable of releasing it in a gas-like or liquid form from the needles. Taupe Trakhios also uses its aggression to be even faster than the regular counterpart when charging or flying around. It'll even be more erratic with its movements due to this heightened aggression. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: When Taupe Trakhios becomes enraged, it will start huffing out white smoke and the patterns on its frill will be more pronounced and a darker shade of coloring. * Tired State: When Taupe Trakhios becomes tired, it will start drooling and will sometimes fall over after doing a charge. It'll also sometimes fail doing its elemental attacks. Frenzy, Apex, Hyper and Tempered Like other Variants, Taupe Trakhios cannot be affected by the Frenzy Virus and thus not turn Frenzied or attain the Apex State. Likewise, Taupe Trakhios cannot attain the Hyper State, but they've been found in the Tempered State. Tempered Taupe Trakhios are considered Threat Lv2 Tempered Monsters and have the usual changes of a Tempered monster. Mounts Taupe Trakhios can be mounted in the same places as the regular Trakhios and has the same animations, but it will be much more wild in its movements and more commonly try to get hunters off of it. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Wyvern Feet * Infraorder: Heavy Shell Wyvern * Superfamily: Horn Wyvern * Family: Khios Taupe Trakhios are Variants of Trakhios, which are males during mating season at which point their bodies produces large amounts of testosterone, causing changes to their body and behavior. Habitat Range Taupe Trakhios have been found inhabiting the same regions as the regular Trakhios, due to being males of the species during mating season. These regions include the Verdant Hills, Dunes, Desert, Great Forest, Deserted Island, Sandy Plains, Flooded Forest, Misty Peaks, Everwood, Jurassic Frontier, Ruined Pinnacle, Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, Tide Island, White Lake, Cracked Canyon, Desolate Village, Arid Field, Evergreen Jungle and Misty Empire. Ecological Niche Like its regular counterparts, Taupe Trakhios is a herbivorous monster which feeds on the vegetation found within its habitats. However, Taupe Trakhios are incredibly aggressive and will quickly attack other herbivorous monsters over food, but even when not fighting for food, it's quick to attack due to its heightened aggression. The large size and strength allows the Taupe Trakhios to have no worries from small monsters or large monsters like Velocidrome, Gypceros, Cephadrome and Daimyo Hermitaur. Monsters like Barroth, Nibelsnarf, Rathian, Copper Blangonga and Plesioth are equally unlikely to try starting a fight with this dangerous and aggressive Flying Wyvern. Like regular Trakhios, Taupe Trakhios has to face other strong monsters like Akura Vashimu, Baruragaru, Abiorugu, Nargacuga, Lagiacrus, Miztsune, Rathalos, Glavenus, Yudenkyuros, Forest Gammoth, Wyesperos, Carnofex and Sigmohrias. Furthermore like its regular counterpart, it competes with other large herbivorous monsters for food. And due to it being a male found during mating season, Taupe Trakhios competes with other Taupe Trakhios for the right of mating with females. Taupe Trakhios does however have to worry about Elder Dragon-level monsters, like Tautogoth, Solmaron and Deviljho, powerful Deviants, like Soulseer Mizutsune, Silverwind Nargacuga, Hellblade Glavenus, Killerspear Monoblos and Bloodbath Diablos, and the occasional Elder Dragon. But, due to the Taupe Trakhios' even more deadly poison and heightened aggression, even these monsters have to be cautious as to not suffer a fatal wound. Biological Adaptations Being a Variant, Taupe Trakhios shares many of the adaptations that the regular Trakhios has, but due to the large amount of testosterone produced in these males during mating season, they undergo a couple of changes. They become darker in color and much more aggressive, being aggressive even before feeling threatened. This aggression makes them faster and more erratic with their movements. This large amount of hormones also causes them to produce a deadlier poison in their needles and even in larger amounts, allowing them to release the poison in a sort of gas-like form from their needles even when they've been hurled towards foes. Behavior Taupe Trakhios are incredibly aggressive when compared to their regular counterparts, being aggressive even when unprovoked and only not attacking females. It'll battle other Taupe Trakhioses for the right of mating with females. These changes to its behavior and appearance are caused by its body producing large amounts of testosterone. Interactions with Other Monsters Low Tier Large Monsters WIP High Tier Large Monsters WIP Attacks Note: Taupe Trakhios has access to all of regular Trakhios' attacks in the same rank. These are the attacks unique to it. High Rank Calm (Both) * Roar: Taupe Trakhios will roar in the same way as regular Trakhios. * Deadly Poison: Taupe Trakhios has developed a deadlier poison than the regular Trakhios, making all attacks that caused Noxious Poison before to now cause Deadly Poison. * Cloud Needle Tail Upswing: Taupe Trakhios will do the Needle Tail Upswing, but will also release a poisonous cloud from its needles as it does the upswing, which will move outwards from its position slightly. If hunters are hit by the poisonous cloud, they can get knocked down and be afflicted with Deadly Poison. (Ground) * Tail Slam: Taupe Trakhios will try to slam its tail down onto a hunter which can knock them away and cause Deadly Poison. This attack will also cause Tremors which require Tremor Res +1 to block. * Cloud Tail Slam: Taupe Trakhios will try to slam its tail down onto a hunter and release a poisonous cloud upon hitting the ground with its tail. If hunters are hit by the tail slam, they can be knocked away and afflicted with Deadly Poison, and if hunters are hit by the cloud, they can be knocked down and afflicted with Deadly Poison. This attack will also cause Tremors which require Tremor Res +1 to block. * Grand Horn Swings: Taupe Trakhios will lean back even more than with the Great Horn Swings and will then swing its horn with such speed and force, it will turn around 135-degrees from the center to either side and will then do a full 270-degree swing to the other side. The first swing can knock hunters down while the second swing can knock hunters away and afflicted with Stun once they recover. (Air) * Back Slam: Taupe Trakhios will quickly fly above a hunter and turn in the air so its back is facing towards the ground after which it will slam itself down towards the hunter. This attack can knock hunters away and might cause them to be Stunned once they recover. This attack will also cause Tremors which require Tremor Res +1 to block. Enraged (Both) * Rapid Water Beams: Taupe Trakhios will start firing a water beam towards a hunter, but will quickly stop and fire another beam towards another hunter and then again, repeating it a couple of times. This attack can cause Severe Waterblight and knock hunters away. (Ground) * Downwards Water Bomb: Taupe Trakhios will rear back and up to either side after which it will swing its head downwards at a hunter and shoot out a water blast, causing it to immediately explode in a watery explosion. If hunters are hit directly by the blast, they can be knocked away and afflicted with Severe Waterblight, and if hunters are hit by the explosion, they can be knocked down and afflicted with Waterblight. * Leaping Cloud Tail Slam: Taupe Trakhios will look behind and it roar as it then leaps into the air and perform a backflip. Afterwards, it will try to slam its tail down onto the hunter that was behind it, releasing a poisonous cloud when it hits the ground with its tail. If hunters are hit by the tail slam, they can be knocked away and afflicted with Deadly Poison, and if hunters are hit by the poisonous cloud, they can be knocked down and afflicted with Deadly Poison. This attack will also cause Tremors which require Tremor Res +1 to block. * Grand Cloud Release Swing: Taupe Trakhios will first do the Grand Horn Swings move and as it does the second horn swing, it will swing its tail further, turning it back towards hunters and sending out spines from its tail towards them and releasing a poisonous cloud from the needles on its tail during the swing. The tail swing can knock hunters away and cause Deadly Poison, the needles can knock hunters down and cause Deadly Poison and the poisonous cloud can knock hunters down and cause Deadly Poison. (Air) * Diving Roll: Taupe Trakhios will roar towards a hunter and then quickly fly towards them. Once it comes close to the ground, it will sort of roll up like an Uragaan and roll towards the hunter it targeted followed by it uncurling and skidding across the ground. This attack can knock hunters away and might cause them to be Stunned once they recover. G-Rank Calm (Both) No new attacks. (Ground) * Twin Wing Slam: Taupe Trakhios will try to slam both of its wing claws on its wings down onto a hunter which can knock them down. This attack will also cause Tremors which require Tremor Res +1 to block. * Body Ram: Taupe Trakhios will first do a Twin Wing Slam towards a hunter followed by it quickly doing a short charge towards them. If hunters are hit by the wing slams, they can be knocked down, and if hunters are hit by the charge, they can be knocked away. (Air) No new attacks. Enraged (Both) * Needle Burst Bombardment: Taupe Trakhios will swing its tail upwards into the air, hurling needles from its tail into the air. After a short time, the needles will start raining down towards hunters and also bursting with small poison explosions if they hit the ground. If hunters are hit directly by the needles, they can be knocked down and afflicted with Deadly Poison, and if hunters are hit by the small poison explosions, they can be knocked down and afflicted with Deadly Poison. (Ground) * Grand Tail Swing: Taupe Trakhios will first roar towards a hunter and then quickly charge towards them after which it will stomp onto the ground with either of its legs once it has reached them. It will then do a giant tail swing from the side opposite to the leg it used for the stomp with, also causing it to go into the air. If hunters are hit by the quick charge, they can be knocked away, if hunters are hit by the stomp, they can be knocked down, and if hunters are hit by the giant tail swing, they can be send flying away and afflicted with Deadly Poison and Stun once they recover. This attack will also cause Tremors which require Tremor Res +1 to block. (Air) No new attacks. Damage Effectiveness WIP Breakable Parts and Shiny Drops Breakable Parts * Head(1): Taupe Trakhios' head will have scars on it and parts of the hardened bosses will be damaged. * Head(2): Taupe Trakhios' head will have more scars on it and the hardened bosses will be more damaged and the nasal horn will be broken. * Head(3): The horns on Taupe Trakhios' frill will be broken and its frill will be damaged. * Wings: Either of Taupe Trakhios' wings will be damaged and will have scars on it. * Tail: Part of the Taupe Trakhios' tail will be severed off. This will cause the Taupe Trakhios to be unable to cause Deadly Poison due to the loss of its spines. It will however cause the Taupe Trakhios to become more aggressive with its other attacks. Shiny Drops Material Items * Taupe Trakhios can drop a T. Trakhios Carapace/Cortex with the first and second breaks on its head, the breaks on its wings and the break on its tail. * Taupe Trakhios can drop a Trakhios Scute+ with the first and second breaks on its head. * Taupe Trakhios can drop a T. Trakhios Nasalhorn+/Ragehorn with the first and second breaks on its head. * Taupe Trakhios can drop a T. Trakhios Horn+/Hardhorn with the third break on its head. * Taupe Trakhios can drop a T. Trakhios Spine+/Fatalspine with the break on its tail. * Taupe Trakhios can drop a Lrg Wyvern Tear with all of its breaks. * Taupe Trakhios can drop a Wyvern Gem/Lrg Wyvern Gem with all of its breaks. Slinger Ammo When Taupe Trakhios receives a high damage impact, it can drop Bomb Pods for the hunter's slinger Equipment Weapons Initial Final Armor Blademaster Skills: Marathon Runner, Charge Attack Up +1, Stam Recov Up, Sharp Charge (+6), Slow Sharpening, Demonic Blessing Gunner Skills: Marathon Runner, Pellet/Spread Up, Stam Recov Up, Recoil (+6), Reload Speed -1, Demonic Blessing Carves High Rank G-Rank Quests WIP Notes * Taupe Trakhios' roar requires Earplugs to block. * Taupe Trakhios can be blinded by Flash Bombs and Flashbugs for a short time which can also get it out of the air, but only when it isn't enraged. Unlike Diablos and Monoblos, it isn't affected by Sonic Bombs or Screamer Pods. * When Taupe Trakhios is tired, it will try to find a patch of vegetation or a cactus and eat from it to regain Stamina. Trivia * Taupe Trakhios was originally a Hybrid Species of Black Diablos and Black Gravios known as Black Diavios, but was reworked due to the fact Dinoman0310 didn't really like Hybrid Species anymore. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Variant Category:Large Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Dinoman0310